


Fun Affairs

by iworshipkeanureeves



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Deepthroating, Dominance, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves
Summary: If Keanu wins the game, he gets to do anything he wants to Y/N. If he loses, it’s the other way around.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Fun Affairs

When Keanu decided to do a meet-and-greet at a local charity funfair, Y/N thought it was a good chance to spend more time with her boyfriend, since his busy filming schedule had been keeping him away from home lately.

That was how Y/N ended up volunteering at a ring-toss, witnessing disappointed faces of girls, whose boyfriends weren’t lucky enough to win them silly looking plushies, especially those over-sized ones. 

Having a kind heart, Y/N was occasionally helping the most enthusiastic players by moving the targets closer, she had even lowered the winning score a couple of times, since she was feeling particularly happy today and she wanted to share it.

The reason for her elated mood was Keanu, meeting fans not too far away, allowing Y/N to enjoy the view. She loved how attentive he was. He listened carefully to everything his fans had to say and engaged in conversations despite the management gesturally hurrying him up. Even with the shyest people, Keanu took his time, letting them slowly open up, and that was probably the main reason why the meet-and-greet took much longer that it was supposed to.

Once his session was finally over, instead of going back to the staff tent, Keanu decided to have a look around the fair. It didn’t take him long to choose what attraction in particular he wanted to try, and as Y/N saw Keanu coming her way, a wide smile embellished her face.

“Hey!” She greeted him from behind the table, bending forward to give him a little kiss. “My break is in fifteen minutes. Want to play?”

Nodding, Keanu slipped a generous bill into a jar, giving a sign that he would like a few rings. He was still partly a huge kid inside, and Y/N had always treasured that side of him.

It was usual for Keanu to smile, especially on a joyous day like this, but Y/N noticed something suggestive about his grin. “What?” She playfully squinted.

“If I get half, I can do whatever I want with you. And if I don’t, you get the idea.”

“Sounds like it’s a win-win to me,” Y/N laughed handing him six rings.

She had seen so many people failing miserably today, that she was almost certain there was no way for him to get three rings on. She knew Keanu had skill, but for this he needed luck too. A lot of it.

Y/N heard one sharp exhale, followed by Keanu’s first toss. A perfect one. She hadn’t seen the ring landing on the bottleneck in such clean manner the whole day. 

“Impressive” she said, meeting his eyes full of excitement, accompanied by his naughty smile.

Keanu was pumped up, hoping it wasn’t just beginners luck, but his second throw horribly failed with that ring hitting the hollow glass and landing close to Y/N’s feet. “I’m keeping the suspense,” he laughed, warming up his shoulders for another try.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” Y/N teased, but her eyes were witnessing a third ring falling perfectly around the bottle, making her swallow her words.

“Getting nervous, huh?” Keanu flashed a racy smile, confidently twisting another ring in his hands.

Y/N had already accepted the fact that he was going to win, so she just rolled her eyes and gestured him to make another toss, probably the final one. Not surprisingly, it was successful too, making her sigh in acknowledgment of his victory.

“Sorry not sorry,” Keanu winked, proudly laying two remaining rings on the stand. He came nearer for another peck, but as his lips got closer to Y/N’s, she stuck her tongue out sabotaging the kiss. “I’d watch the attitude if I were you,” Keanu arched one brow, reminding Y/N that the victory was his.

“Go have some fun, lovebirds. I’ll take it from here.” They heard a voice; it was another volunteer ready to begin her shift, letting Y/N go five minutes early before her break. Blushing, she thanked the girl and took Keanu by the hand, dragging him further into the fair.

“So, where do we begin? Ferris wheel, Horror House, Tilt-A-Whirl?” She was clinging to Keanu’s shoulder giving him a bunch of suggestions. However, a few options in, he stalled his steps, turning Y/N to face him.

“First, I have a prize to claim,” he whispered with devilish gleam accentuating his dark gaze.

Suddenly, Y/N’s body went numb for a second. “Now?” She muttered.

“If I remember correctly it was whatever I want.” He glanced once more into her eyes, leaning closer to her ear. “And I want to fuck you now.” His whispers sent shivers down Y/N’s body waking it up from numbness, and she felt arousal sizzling in her lower half.

With Keanu’s last words, Y/N failed miserably trying to suppress a moan that was mightily escaping her throat. She gasped, her eyes anxiously looking for people staring at them. What if anyone had heard her?

Luckily, everyone was minding their own business, and Keanu hurriedly nudged her side. “Just keep quiet and walk with me.” His command was strict, making Y/N obediently submit.

Strolling beside him, she was feeling a little turbulent, but the excitement was much stronger, raising her anticipation with every step. 

Once she saw Keanu was taking her to the staff tent, she slowed down giving him a questionable look. “You do realize people can come in there any time, yeah?”

“That’s the whole fun,” he smirked, encouraging Y/N to enter the tent.

After closing the curtain door behind her, Y/N took a thorough look searching for any signs of people hanging around, which she happened to find none. “I hate you,” she whispered trying to hide her smile.

“You love me,” Keanu smirked, rewarding her lips with a brief kiss. 

“Behind the wardrobe racks.” He stated demandingly, grabbing Y/N by her wrist and dragging her hurriedly after his steps.

They ended up surrounded by cramped hangers, clothes working as a curtain to hide their roguish act. There was some sort of privacy to it, but if anyone needed a wardrobe change, they both knew they were screwed.

Swiftly, Keanu turned Y/N around to face the rack, lifting her hands up and resting them on the metal bar. “Sorry, we have to be quick.” She felt a stretch in her arms, a substantial pressure applied to her back making her spine arch; it was Keanu’s hand molding Y/N into an easily accessible form.

Being unable to see what he was doing behind her back only added to Y/N’s excitement, and she felt Keanu’s hands immediately going under her skirt, dragging her soaked underwear down. “Look at you, ready whenever I need you,” he whispered, brushing his fingers along her watery heat, “Good, ‘cause there’s no time for foreplay today.” Keanu’s digits were reaching for her clit, as his dry hand went straight to his zipper, freeing the erection that was about to rip his jeans.

Keanu pulled his bottoms down, just low enough for it to not get stained with her juicy release, as he was guiding his manhood under Y/N’s skirt. At this point, she was already dripping down her thigh, and there was enough of it to cover his swollen dick before entering her needy slit.

Still, no matter how generously Keanu smeared her succulent release, the burn in her walls was making Y/N weak in her knees. She loved it. She hated to admit that, but she did. That pleasantly painful feeling of stretch, as Keanu’s cock was slowly invading her unprepared body, making her swallow her whimpers arising from this delightful breach.

Keanu could sense her muscles tensing with every thrust, his hand on Y/N’s throat feeling her chords vibrating with every whine turning into silent hum, colliding with her closed lips. “Shhh, you feel so nice,” he groaned, his hand pressing firmer around Y/N’s throat every time a sultry moan was to emerge from her mouth.

They were hard to contain.

The feeling of Keanu’s cock going in and out of her tight pussy, bottoming out just in the right direction to hit her sweet spot, sending jolts of pleasure to her core. Her body was feeling hot, sweating under Keanu’s weight, as he kept on mercilessly pounding into her.

“Oh fuck,” he grunted. “Cum for me, baby.” Keeping one hand around her neck, Keanu brought another one up her inner thigh, finding Y/N’s swollen bud. It was needy, desperate for more stimulation, something to finally bring her over the edge. She was already close, Keanu’s ruthless thrusts conquering her, but she needed a little bit more and he was glad to give it to her. 

She felt like crying, screaming at how good it felt, but every hint of sound was being met with tighter grip around her neck, causing Y/N to lower her voice.

“Please,” a blunt sound left her throat, making Keanu loosen a bit, thinking maybe he was being too rough on her. “Please, don’t stop,” she added breathlessly, bringing one of her hands to her neck, encouraging Keanu to go on with his clutch. Harder than before.

Intensifying his thrusts even more, Keanu kept rubbing Y/N’s clit, his hips crashing into her plump sultry cheeks with every push, nasty sounds filling the atmosphere. “Don’t worry, I won’t stop until you’re a whining mess,” he whispered slightly biting into her shoulder, his wet lips then soothing her skin.

It felt like heaven; Y/N was melting under his touch as they kept on fervently colliding into each other. Skin clinging to skin, just to be ripped apart for another vigorous thrust. But it didn’t take much until Y/N felt a familiar twirl twisting in her lower core, the one she couldn’t bear still; it was causing her back to arch even more, forcing her hand to go over her shoulder fisting and frantically tugging on Keanu’s hair.

He was fucking Y/N through her orgasm, feeling her walls clenching as she was gasping for air. Her pussy spasming, pulsating, making it almost impossible for Y/N to bear the intensity of Keanu’s volume infiltrating her.

It was hard to keep quiet.

Keanu had no choice but to move his hand, switching it from Y/N’s throat to her lips, absorbing desperate moans, as she was no longer suppressing them. He was the only one holding Y/N back from announcing about their mischievous deed to the whole fair. 

Finally, feeling Y/N relaxing and still, he decided to not finish it off just yet, pulling out and leaving emptiness throbbing deep inside of her stretched hole. “On your knees,” he ordered, dropping his jacket to Y/N’s feet, his hands turning her around and pressing her shoulders down.

She was looking up at his flushed face, ready to wrap her fingers around his stiff length. It looked sultry, appealing, glistening with the remaining of Y/N’s creamy release, which reminded Y/N of how good it felt.

“No hands,” Keanu commanded, holding his glossy member by the shaft, guiding it slowly to invade Y/N’s mouth; her plump lips compliantly open, ready to take what was being offered to her.

Inch by inch he was filling her up, sinking his cock down her mellow throat. Y/N could still taste herself, with a hint of salty drops coming from his end; the latter becoming more apparent with every plunge.

“Perfect, just like that,” Keanu encouraged, pressing gently on the back of her head, his hips thrusting deeper towards her silken wall. He knew she had the limit somewhere, but he was still to find it, exploring the inviting depths with his meaty cock driving in and out of her.

She was gagging unable to take it all in, chocking as Keanu was beginning to reach almost to the point where it was getting harder for Y/N to breath. 

The sound was like music to his ears, making Keanu more eager and excited, proud of this trust they shared. Yet, he didn’t risk taking it further down Y/N’s throat, instead he quickened the pace, fucking into her like this was some sort of a race.

Thrusting vigorously, Keanu briefly ran his fingers along her crimson cheek. “It’s a shame I can’t ruin this pretty face today,” he was all breathy, ready to explode any second now, as Y/N’s tongue was skillfully working his length, her lips circling perfectly around his loaded gun.

Wrapping his fingers into Y/N’s messed up hair, Keanu pushed just a little farther, stalling his throbbing cock and panting over her head. She felt every single pulse erupting with his warm seed, her bruised throat gradually getting coated with his pearly release; it had gotten so deep that it was almost past the point where her taste buds could reach, and all Y/N could feel was Keanu’s heavy load running down the back of her throat.

“Good girl.” Keanu wiped the saliva seeping through the corners of Y/N’s lips, carefully helping her stand up and tucking damp strands of hair behind her ears. 

“I love you so much,” he exhaled, running his thumb along her lips before coming closer for a loving kiss.

“Me too, I love you too, Ke,” Y/N smiled, her amused eyes coming to meet his. She couldn’t believe the thing they had just done and how much she enjoyed it; the fun fair turned out to be really fun. 

“But I think we should go back before somebody comes looking for you,” she noted, remembering her panties were still lying somewhere around.

“Looking for those?” Keanu waved her underwear, pulling his hand back as Y/N was reaching for it. “Maybe I should keep it for today,” he smirked. 

Keanu was only teasing, but the glimpse of fright in Y/N’s face made him immediately regret it. “Don’t worry, just kidding. It’s windy today,” he chuckled, kneeling down to help her.


End file.
